Insurgency: Amazon Prime (Map Game)
If your turn is not on the page, it will not be counted. This means comment turns will not be counted. "Rebellion to tyrants is obedience to God." - William Penn (Map) As Central America and the Caribbean fall into oblivion, new powers arise. These new powers have no clear way to influence North America, so they look south. South, to a world full of corruption, greed, and poverty. The race has begun.. the clock is ticking... will you win? 'Staff' That's right. There are descriptions for each position now. And you have to fill in a form to apply. You must do it correctly and aptly, otherwise you shall not be accepted. ---- Which staff position are you applying for? What qualities and/or traits do you have that will help you carry out the job assumed with your chosen role? How will you associate and communicate with other staff members to plan and carry out the game? How would you respond to corruption? How will you avoid missing a turn or not completing your chosen role? ---- *'Owner' The Owner is the head of the game. They oversee all other staff positions, and can promote and demote other staff at will. They can generally control the course of the game, although they will usually seek assistance with other staff members for this. They also have the ability to carry out each staff member's job, but this is quite unlikely, as the game cannot start with at least one of each staff member and at least 4 unique staff including the owners. **AenMaps (talk) *'NPC Makers' NPC Makers, quite clearly, make the NPC Events. The NPC Events are non-player-controlled events that occur either independently of players or in response to players. NPC Events will be at the start of every new turn, before the turn begins. NPC Makers will always read through every turn summary carefully, and write events accordingly. This is one of the many reasons why turns in the comments shall not be counted. **Vacant (talk) **Vacant (talk) *'Map Makers' Map Makers, again quite clearly, are the makers of the map. They rely upon the NPC Makers to make the NPC Events, so that they can put it on the map and start the next turn. Map Makers will always read through every turn summary carefully, and make the map accordingly. This is one of the many reasons why turns in the comments shall not be counted. **AenMaps (talk) *'Turn Over-Watcher' Turn Over-Watchers are essential to the Insurgency staff team. The Over-Watchers have three specific jobs. The first is to produce a summary of each turn for the NPC Makers and Map Makers, making their job significantly easier and allowing the staff to produce and start the next turn at a faster pace. The second is to make sure each turn is relatively realistic. This is to ensure that we have no overpowered players (as was seen with Mesopotamia in Insurgency: Middle East (Map Game)). The third is to manage the comments on the page and solve disputes. This is essential to making sure that the game progresses smoothly and with no bumps. **Vacant (talk) **Vacant (talk) 'A Beginner's Guide to Insurgency' Hi, and welcome to Insurgency: Stars and Stripes. The second installment in the series. That's right, there was a previous game in the series, and you might have missed it. That's what happens when you ignore Aen. So, I'm assuming you're an aspiring player, so here is a step-by-step guide on how to play Insurgency. (If you have already read this before, read it anyway. Don't be a smartass - no-one likes smartasses.) 'Joining Insurgency' To join Insurgency, you need to apply. These are the questions you have to answer: ---- What is your rebel group called? Which nation have you chosen? Which city have you chosen, and where is it located? What are your goals / aspirations as a rebel group? How would you react if you saw a player being unnecessarily OP in a turn? How would you react if you saw a player being unnecessarily rude to another player? How would you react if you felt the staff were being unfair? ---- These questions all have to be answered properly. If you miss a question, your application will not be granted. You have been warned. If you're wondering how to answer the questions, look no further; there is help below. 'Choosing a location' Location, location, location. It's quite important to choose the place where your group of "activists" will start their life-changing journey. First, you need to pick a city in a nation. The nations are ranked by difficulty below: '"What are you, a baby?"' These nations are the easiest nations that you can start in. These nations are generally recommended for people who have just joined the community and/or have little to no experience with map games, especially rebel map games. These nations are: *Paraguay *Uruguay '"OK, you're not even trying..."' These nations are for slightly more experienced players that don't have much time on their hands. You don't have to try too hard to get far with these nations. They are: *Bolivia *Ecuador *Chile *Venezuela *Colombia *Peru '"Now this is more like it!"' These nations are significantly harder to start your revoluton in. Trust me. These nations are definitely not suitable for beginners. These nations are: *Brazil *Argentina 'Finding your purpose' No, we're not going into philosophical arguements on the value of your existence. I'm talking about your group. By now, you must have picked your city. But what is your group's purpose? What is their goal? Note that your goal is not permanent. You can change your goal if you feel as if it is too ambitious or leading you in the wrong direction, and you will need to pick a new goal if your current goal has been achieved. Of course, you are not limited to the goals listed below - you can create your own if you're feeling creative enough. 'Cultural goals' Your goal may be cultural. For example, your rebel group may be supporting the movement for an independent Amazonas. 'Religious goals' Your goal might be of religious significance instead. For example, you might be fighting a more religious government in a secular nation. 'Political goals' You goal might involve transforming a country politically. For example, your group may be rebelling against the correupt government of Brazil. 'Backstory' Yes, I know. Thinking of a backstory can be a pain. But here at Insurgency Inc., realism is key. Why did those Guerilla fighters kill the Pope on a visit to Argentina? Because they felt like it? Because they're mega Pope fans? Because they're lead by a psychotic 2 year old who's first words were "Death to Catholicism"? Yes, your backstory can be out there (but not too out there - I don't want the Zika virus coming from the future to wreak havoc at a house party), but seriously, a backstory helps. It will help you guide your group along the path which makes most sense. 'How to structure your turn' You can structure your turn however you like. Seriously. There are 2 main ways of structuring a turn: '"Tiered Structure"' The tiered structure is more common in turn-based free-for-all nation games, like The Future, but you can use it here too. For example: ---- Patagonian Justice Force *Backstory: *Supplies: **Essentials: **Weapons: *Movement: **Rio Grande:: **Ushuaia: *Cities: **Tolhuin: *Military: ---- Something like that will be fine, although you don't have to structure your turn like this. '"Paragraph Structure"' Instead of a tiered structure, you could just write it in a big paragraph. This is suggested if you have a lot of lore which connects everything together, although this can still be done in the tiered structure. You know what a paragraph looks like - you don't need an example! '"But Aen, what do we write in our turn?"' Well, what you write is up to you. But it is suggested that you follow this ticklist. *'Important Movements:' These movements are imporant and must be in your turn. This involves moving troops and equipment, as wll as transporting supplies to your people. *'Equipment:' Note that as a rebel group, you have limited access to equipment. So you have to keep track of how much equipment you have and how much you lose in each battle. *'Special Actions: '''There are special actions that vcan be performed, and these will be explained in more detail later. *'Cities: You must keep track of the cities that you are controlling. As you get bigger and more powerful, there will always be a higher chance of rebels within your own territory, deserters from your own army, and traitors from within your inner circle. So do keep track of those. '''Special Moves There are certian special moves that you can perform. Note that you can only perform 2 of these per turn. And they might not always be successful. *'Terrorist Attack: '''You can perform a terrorist attack on a city. This will decrease the population of the city, increase the fear in the city. However, if it fails, your troops lose morale, while the opposing side will gain morale. *'Kill Influencial Leader:' You can kill an influencial leader. This will increase your morale, while decreasing their morale significantly. *'Propaganda: Spread propaganda through the internet, mainly by killing people and recording it, and spreading radical messages across social media, or by showing the world what your ideal world would look like. It increases the number of troops you have, but also increases the probability of a foreign intervention. *'Intercept Enemy Convoys: '''Intercept enemy convoys, capturing the men and the equipment. Note that this can be combined with other moves, like propaganda. This will increase the amount of equipment you have. *'Sell Drugs: Get handy with the drug trade, getting you a lot of money, but potentially losing you a lot of money if you get caught. Best for regions south of Texas. *'Do... favours:' Become corrupt, like your politican counterparts. Certain anonymous groups and people will happily give you money if you carry out certain missions. There will two missions for you to complete, although you are only allowed to complete one mission per turn. The pay will vary. The turn moderators will pick which group has carried out the most convincing mission. Rules OK, here are the rules. Please follow them. Note that some rules will be above, so make sure to read those as well. # Respect the staff. '''You don't want to get onto the bad side of the staff. Take what the staff say into consideration, and if you have a problem, send a message to Aen. # '''Respect the other players. The other players have not come here to argue with you. It will be expected that you will respect them and vice versa. # Be realistic. No imaginary "genocidal bunny" being "invented" and leading your Bolivian war Gods to victory over the city of Sao Paulo. # Be creative. Don't be boring. No one likes boring people. # Be careful with alliances. Yes, you can ally other players, but be cautious. They may always turn on you, especially when they complete their goals. # Yes, you can form a country and play as it. But be fair. Seriously, if you're being stupid, we'll kick you out, and you will be on a warning list for all future map games made by me. # Weapons of Mass-Destruction are permitted. That's right. Even nukes. (Although I don't see where you'll get nukes from.) But other WMDs, such as biological, chemical, and radioactive warfare are allowed, but you must really consider that using these weapons will have drastic effects on your rebellion/nation and the entire game. # Do not post your turn in the comments. I mean, you can, but only if you cannot post it on the page and have already got a staff member or player to put it up for you. Abusing this rule will get you kicked. # In your application, you must sneak in a lenny face. This - ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°). Just to make sure you're actually reading these, you know? But don't make it obvious that you're doing this for a rule. Conceal it. Put it next to a joke or something like you're doing it out of compulsion. # Have fun. No one likes a poopy pants. 'Warnings, Kicks, and Bans' 'Players' Turns Spring 2014 Category:Map Games Category:Historical Map Games Category:Main Page (Map Games) Category:Insurgency (Map Game Series)